


Family is not about blood.

by stressedoutteenager



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, pregnant sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressedoutteenager/pseuds/stressedoutteenager
Summary: Sana is very pregnant and has the Balloon boys caring for her. And they all tease each other.





	Family is not about blood.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?", Sana shouts from the kitchen.

Her brother, Mutta, Adam and Mikael came to visit her and Yousef. Well, they are here a lot of the time but she doesn't mind. She really enjoys having them around. It doesn't get boring that way. Especially since she's spending so much time at home, being almost due and all.

"You just sit down and relax. I'll do it!", Yousef shouts from the living room and quickly joins his wife in the kitchen.

Sana has been sitting at the kitchen table and reading some of the parent advice books. Her mother told her not to take all of those too seriously and that she would learn while the baby grows. Still, the closer she gets to giving birth, the more nervous she grows.

"Are you okay, Sana?", Yousef says having his eyebrows furrow worried. He sees his wife leaning on the kitchen counter and staring into nothing.

Sana smiles at Yousef and nods. "Yeah, just deep in thoughts."

He smiles at her too and hugs her for a few seconds. He knows that she is stressing about everything right. She has the right to. She'll be giving birth to their baby, their daughter.

His hands land on her belly; it's a habit by now. Sana smiles at how Yousef tries to feel a kick or anything as much as he can.

One night in bed, when they both couldn't sleep, Yousef had confessed to her that he is a little jealous. Jealous that Sana always will have this special bond with their child because she carried her for 9 months. Even if it doesn't affect their relationship later on, Sana still has the knowledge of having carried and nurtured their child.

Yousef leans down and places a kiss on Sana's belly and then steals a kiss from Sana herself.

"Why don't you sit down? I'll make the guys some tea and do you want something to drink too?", Yousef says while he fills the kettle with water.

Sana reluctantly goes to sit down at the table and lets her gaze wander over it. She has too many parental books. Some she did buy, some her friends brought her (and even read them too) and some she got from the boys sitting in her living room right now. Let's just say she walked in on them once or twice discussing how to deal with a constantly crying baby and what to do when a toddler refuses to stand and always falls back on its butt. Needless to say, it was very interesting.

"I would kill for a coffee now but before you say anything, I know. Not for me. But no thanks, I'm fine.", Sana answers her husband.

Yousef nods and makes the tea. At their home black tea is a staple. It has been since they married since at the Bakkoush and Acar houses before they married it was always a part of meals and snacks. But Sana can't have any of that either now.

The screen of her laptop had gone black and she touches the Touchpad and sees the article she's been reading. Maybe she shouldn't have. She forgot about it for a while but seeing it now makes all her worries came crashing down on her. She stares at the screen and promptly tears spring into her eyes. Pregnancy makes her very emotional.

Yousef turns away from the counter to let the tea simmer for a little bit and looks over to Sana. As soon as he sees the tears in her eyes he quickly walks over to her and kneels in front of her.

"Sana, are you okay? Do we need to go to the hospital?", he worries a lot. She doesn't have it easy so it's his job making everything less hard on her. And seeing her cry was never something he wanted so see.

Sana nods but it doesn't convince Yousef. He takes her hands in his and lifts them to kiss them. He waits for her to start talking like he knows she will.

She points at her laptop and starts off calmly, despite the tears in her eyes.   
"I read this article in which this woman explains how her life changed after having her daughter. And apparently it's possible that children, even as soon as they are born, somehow loose the connection to the mother. They need the mother to feed them and all but that's it. No emotional connection."   
She doesn't give Yousef time to think about it or say anything.   
"What if that happens with our daughter an me? I'll carry her for 9 months and then it's over? I have a great relationship with my mom. I want that for her too.", she puts her hand on her belly. "But what if that doesn't happen? I've seen enough children not getting along with their parents at the hospital and you've seen your fair share at work. What if.."

Sana talks so fast that it would've been impossible to understand if Yousef wasn't used to it.

He puts his hands on hers and squeezes them a little.

"Sana, hey. Breathe, okay?", he interrupts her rant. Sana stops mid-sentence and nods. Sometimes she needs to be reminded of that. Good thing she has Yousef.   
"I honestly believe that you will be the best mother our daughter could ever have. I really do. And didn't your mother tell you to not believe everything you read about other people's pregnancies. Or rather not to project that on yourself?"

Sana nods again. She just worries. She doesn't want anything bad to happen.   
Yousef knows that she worries a lot and he tried to get her off reading all those articles but she doesn't stop. She feels more ready if she knows of every possibility, which is impossible.

Yousef cups Sana's face in his hands and kisses her sweetly. Sana relaxes instantly. She is so happy to have him. After the kiss he doesn't move away much, instead bops her nose with his and opens his mouth to give her more reassuring words but gets interrupted.

"Oooh, it's getting hot in here!"

Sana and Yousef roll their eyes at the same time. They both turn to Adam then, who is standing in the kitchen door.

Adam looks at them with a knowing grin and wiggles his eyebrows. Did he grow at all? Or mature at all?

"Adam, it's just a kiss.", Yousef says, because he knows how Adam gets. More to annoy the couple than anything else.

"Hmm..", they hear Adam say, acting like he's not convinced.

"We're married. And I'm pregnant. What's your deal?", Sana gets involved in the conversation, if you can call it that. Sana and Yousef look at each other and shake their heads. They love having the guys over at their house but conversations like this are not unusual then.

"I just wanted to see where our tea is but I see.. I see..", now it's honestly just to get out a reaction from the couple.

Yousef stands up and walks over to Adam. He pours the tea into the glasses and gives Adam the tray.

"We'll be there in a second.", Yousef announces with a sweet smile and turns back to Sana.

"Come on. Spend time with us.", Yousef suggests and hold his hand out for Sana to take.

Hand in hand they go into the living room and see the boys sprawled out as if it's their own home. Well, it honestly is sometimes and Sana and Yousef have their doors open for them anytime.

Mutta is sitting on one end of the L-shaped couch, legs crossed under him, phone in one hand, his tea in the other.

Elias is sitting on the other end of the couch, or rather lying. He has his legs stretched out and watches TV.

Mikael and Adam are sitting in the middle area of the couch, with their teas on the coffee table in front of the couch.

As soon as Elias sees his sister come into the room, he draws back his legs and pats to the spot next to him.

"Sis, come sit next to me."

Sana let's go of Yousef's hand and goes to sit next to her older brother. Because of her big belly she has to lean back and secure herself with one arm. Elias quickly stands up and helps her to sit.

"So, how are you doing?", Sana is asked by her brother. Again.

She looks at him with her eyebrows raised and laughs. "You asked me that half an hour ago. Not much has changed."

"We had a small crisis but we're over that.", Yousef says from next to Mutta, on the other side of the couch.

Sana narrows her eyes at him and mumbles: "Traitor."

"Oh yeah, they got over it..", Adam comments and the look Yousef and Sana give him can only be described with one word: done.

"How old are you again?", Sana asks him in a challenging tone. That Sana is pregnant doesn't change that she'll kick whoever's ass anytime. With words, obviously.

He just shrugs and Sana shakes her head. "I can't believe I'm going to have a child and let you people near her!"

Elias immediately jumps to save himself: "Hey, I'm your brother! Of course you'll let me see the baby!"

"And we are her uncles! You can't rob us of the little princess!", Mikael says.

Sana knows that now is the perfect time to mess with them.

"Well, actually.. The only real uncle here would be Elias, not you guys.", Sana says pointing at Adam, Mikael and Mutta.

While Elias and Yousef start laughing the other three can be heard gasping loudly. All three sit up straight and turn their whole body towards Sana.

"Don't say that!", Mutta exclaims.

"Don't joke about that! We are her uncles!", Adam almost shouts because he is so nervous about this.

Sana presses her lips together to not laugh and look as serious as she can. She sends Yousef a knowing look and he just nods with a small smile.

"Technically, only Elias is an uncle!"

Again, she can hear the three of them gasp with wide eyes.

"Family is not about blood!", Mutta exclaims.

Mikael turns to Yousef, like a child complaining to their parents, and whines: "Yousef, please tell your wife that we are your daughter’s uncles!"

Yousef joins in on the fun and just shrugs. Of course they will be but having fun now won't hurt anyone.

"She's sitting right there.", he points at Sana. "Tell her yourself."

Again Adam, Mutta, and Mikael train their eyes on Sana and she acts like she has to think long and hard about it.

Then she comes to a conclusion: "You know what. That's not true. Elias and Mutta will be the uncles!"

"What?!", Adam and Mikael shout while Mutta shouts: "Ha! I'm going to be an uncle!"

Sana looks at Adam and Mikael and explains seriously: "Mutta is the only one who didn't make fun of me for my weird cravings."

Mutta smiles to himself and answers: "Dude, I have the weirdest cravings without being pregnant so I can't judge!"

Sana smiles at him and turns back to the two very exasperated guys.

"But, Sana! We all went out to search for liquorice in the middle of the night for you!", Mikael argues.

"And you couldn't even eat it then because you hate the taste!", Adam adds.

That's all Sana can take before she bursts out laughing. Adam and Mikael look at each other confused, then at the other guys.

"She's just messing with you, you dumbasses!", Elias points out.

Adam just pouts and Mikael mumbles: "I thought pregnant women are supposed to be super nice."

"Really? I never heard anyone say that?", Mutta asks.

It really was a good idea joining the guys in the living room. She forgot about her worries from minutes ago and it's always fun hanging out with them. They are family to her.

Sana starts getting up which takes longer than she wants it to. Thanks to the huge belly she has now.

"Where are you going?", Elias asks.

Sana rolls her eyes. It's nice of them to be so caring but since they learned that she's pregnant they all have been very overprotective. Mostly Yousef, of course.

"To get my phone from the kitchen."

"I'll get it!", Yousef says and stand up. That's exactly when Sana manages to stand up too but she gets dizzy.

Sana tries to steady herself and hold her head for the living room to stop spinning.

"Sana?", she hears her husband ask quickly and even before Elias can stand up, Yousef is next to her, holding her up by her arms.

"Sit down. What happened? Are you okay?", he asks her and makes her sit again. Elias, Adam, Mikael and Mutta are quickly surrounding her and all worried that something bad might have happened.

She looks up at all of them, one by one, seeing their worried faces, and starts tearing up.   
The worried faces turn panicked and all of them start asking what's going on and if they can do something for her. Sana just shakes her head and takes a deep breath before answering them.

"I just got up too fast and got a little dizzy. It's not a big deal."

The worried faces all turn confused and Yousef is the one to voice their question. 

"Then why are you almost crying? Are you sure you're okay?"

They have to stop looking at her so concerned. She takes Yousef's hand and squeezes it lightly.

"I need this pregnancy to be over soon. It makes me so emotional. I just got really happy seeing all of you so worried for me.", Sana confesses.

They all start laughing and with still teary eyes Sana joins them.

Yousef tells them to give Sana her space and they go back to their seats. Except for Mikael who announces that he'll get Sana's phone for her. He has never been the most talkative out of the group, at least with Sana. But especially since she got pregnant he was so caring. It's really sweet.

As Mikael comes back into the living room, Adam looks at Sana with a smirk.

"See, we will be good uncles. When we care so much about you, we'll care even more about the little baby."

Sana just smiles at him, which he answers with a smile of his own. Out of all the guys it's Adam who banters most with Sana. It's always been like that but they both know that it's all fine because they really care for each other.

"Hey, mom texted and asks if you're up for her to come over.", Yousef interrupts and looks at Sana questioningly. Sana looks at him and nods. 

"I'll text my mom too and see if she wants to come over.", the guys are not the only overprotective people in Sana's life.

Elias, almost lying on the couch, gets involved in the conversation. "Yousef's mom probably sensed that I am here and wanted to see me. I haven't gone to visit her in so long."

The guys and Sana start laughing and Yousef comments in an ironic tone: "Oh, definitely. She doesn't stop talking about how you never visit anymore."

"Hey, that's possible. I'm her favorite!", Elias comments. Yousef and Elias have known each other for almost all their school life, longer than any of the other boys. Elias' mom was like a second mother to Yousef and the same thing the other way round. Except that Elias and Sana's mother is actually Yousef's mother-in-law now.

"Don't you think she'd love her own son a tiiiny bit more.", Mikael says laughingly.

Elias rolls his eyes. "But I'm her favorite Bakkoush!"

"No, you're not!", Sana disagrees quickly. "I am!"

Elias scoffs and raises his eyebrows at his little sister. "You're not even a Bakkoush anymore!"

"Are you disowning me because Yousef's mother loves me more than you?", Sana gasps and challenges her older brother.

Adam, Mikael, Mutta and Yousef watch the siblings fight back and forth and try really hard not to laugh and interrupt them. It's just too funny to interrupt.

"Sana, she knows me longer than you!"

"Elias, I'm her daughter-in-law. Of course, she loves me more. I'm giving her a granddaughter!", Sana opposes. 

They get really into the argument, neither of them backing down even if it's just a silly argument.

"Well, I'm sorry that that is not physically possible for me!", Elias says. 

That's it. Everyone in the room bursts into laughter. All of them except Elias but he joins a little later. 

In between laughter Adam tries to ask Elias: "So you would give birth if you could just to impress Yousef's mother?"

This makes them all laugh even harder and Mutta turns to Yousef and simply says: "Maybe you married the wrong Bakkoush. Look at that dedication!"

With a hand on her belly, feeling a little kick, and looking around her living room Sana is really happy with how her life has turned out. She knows that Yousef and her child will be born into a big, sometimes pretty chaotic, happy family.


End file.
